


Prompt 69- imminently

by WolfQueen91



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Axii (The Witcher), Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueen91/pseuds/WolfQueen91
Summary: Jaskier gets hurt during a hunt. Geralt takes care of him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 69
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt 69- imminently

A shriek left the bard as the young wyvern lunged after him as he scrambled to escape the nest he'd been dropped into.

The young draconid growled and chased him, hungrily snapping at his legs as it tried to capture it's escaping meal.

Somehow, Jaskier hadn't been killed outright by the mother wyvern but that didn't mean that she wasn't about to land on him and crush his head.   
A flailing and shrieking body nearly landed on him and Jaskier shouted towards the Witcher that had just shot the adult wyvern out of the air, "I AM STILL ALIVE HERE!"

He managed to get to his feet and ran from the imminent death that was the wyvern nest and Geralt was there, throwing a bomb at the draconids that destroyed the nest and stunned the adult enough that he could slice it's head off.

Jaskier sat down heavily, the adrenaline finally wearing off enough for him to register that his entire right side was soaked with crimson liquid.

"...oh...oh dear." He managed to croak out, "Gera-"

Geralt spun around to find Jaskier unconscious, lying in a growing pool of blood, "Fuck-!" He rushed over to try staunching the bleeding.

Fortunately for Geralt, the injury was recent enough that he was able to bandage it enough to stop the blood flow… unfortunately, it was deep enough that Jaskier would likely not be able to use his arm for a good while.

The witcher hoisted Jaskier upon Roach's back and fetched the wyvern's head so that he could collect the reward before returning to town.

The alderman proved to be of the rare sort that properly respected Witchers and paid extra for the wyvern's head and Geralt was able to seek a healer for his injured bard.

The healer, however, could not prevent the imminent menace that was Jaskier when he was laid up with orders of bed rest.

Jaskier was a dreadful patient, refusing to lie still and constantly trying to get out of bed to perform.

Geralt made a decision that Jaskier would later either thank him for or throttle him for.

Axii was a godsend and Geralt used it liberally to make sure that Jaskier would stay in bed.

Jaskier, under the influence of Axii, stayed where he was meant to be until the healer had declared him fit to perform again.

Once the bard was healed and Axii removed, Jaskier swatted Geralt with his bag, huffing, "Next time simply find a sleeping potion or something! Dreadful man!"

Geralt snorted, "and suffer from your complaints that you slept too much? No, at least with Axii I could make sure you stayed fed."

Jaskier blinked at him, surprised, before smiling at the witcher, "Aw, you do care!"

Geralt's eye twitched as Jaskier began to sing about the imminent love of a Witcher as he fled from Geralt's reach.

"Damnit bard, get back here!" Geralt did not run after Jaskier, no he didn't.

But if someone looked close enough...they would see the small smile on the Witcher's face as he followed Jaskier out of the inn and to the stables.


End file.
